Computer devices and systems have become integral to the lives of many, and include numerous uses, from social media to intensive computational data analysis. Such devices and systems can include tablets, laptops, desktop computers, network servers, and the like. Memory subsystems play an important role in the implementation of such devices and systems, and are one of the key factors affecting performance.
Memory subsystems provide buffering and data storage to a variety of electronics devices and systems, and thus can include volatile memory structures that lose stored information when not powered (e.g., DRAM-Dynamic Random Access Memory), and non-volatile memory structures that retain stored information even when not powered (e.g. NAND). Whether volatile or non-volatile in form, because of the central role of memory in all computing processes, efforts to advance speed and efficiency of memory operation are continuously ongoing.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation on invention scope is thereby intended.